


Yes, You dummy

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: Late night confession





	Yes, You dummy

It was just past midnight when you heard a knock at your door. Groggily you shuffled to the door to find Daehyun behind it, looking distressed. You couldn't put your finger on it but something was bothering him.   
"Dae? What are you doing out so late?" You ask, sleep still thick in your voice.   
His eyes widened in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting you to open up.   
"Oh-- I...uh" He stammers. You wave him off, too impatient to wait for an answer.   
"Just please come inside, it's freezing out there..." He gingerly steps inside, out from the damp foggy night, and waits in the doorway looking unsure of himself. Closing the door behind him you tell him to sit on the couch while you got a blanket and pillow from the linen closet.   
When you come back you see his eyebrows furrowed in concentration like he's heavily debating something with himself, so much so that he doesn't notice you until you're sitting right next to him.    
"Something on your mind?" You chuckle when he starts.    
"Just...I--" Daehyun stumbles over his words, trying to find the right thing to say until he stops and groans in frustration. He pushes off of the couch, annoyed, and runs his hands through his hair mussing it up. You sit on the couch patiently and look up at him. His shirt was damp and messy, making it appear almost transparent. Giving a nice view of his chest...thinking about it makes you wonder if it was always that broad. You always knew that Dae was attractive, but something about him standing right here just makes it so much more obvious and distracting.   
"--you" you got so caught up in your thoughts that you didn't hear what he said at first.   
"What?" He sighs and flops back on the couch and hides his face in his hands.   
"I said, I finally came to a realization earlier and I love you" You're stunned at the sudden confession and attempt to respond but he continues.

"It's always been you. To be honest I thought I was crazy for coming over here. If you didn't answer I would've just went home and talked myself out of doing this"   
A heavy silence hangs in the air for a beat while you try to find the words to respond with. Daehyun is visibly anxious, fidgeting with his phone and you notice the lock screen is of the two of you at the carnival last month (coincidentally yours is of his terrified face at the haunted house at said carnival).   
You grow frustrated at yourself for having such a hard time with words and grab Daehyun's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss that you hope conveys what your words can't. His eyes go wide at first  but then relax, as his whole body melts into yours. You pull away first, your breathing slightly ragged. Daehyun rest his forehead on yours and chuckles.   
"Is that a yes?" You shake your head at him ridiculousness and pull him down on top of you.   



End file.
